Naruto's Sudden Surprise
by FrozenFang
Summary: What would happen if Naruto's training took longer than anticipated? What surprises would be in store for him back at Konoha? first fanfic


**Naruto's Sudden Surprise**

_**I do not own naruto**_

It's been three years since Naruto left to train with the Toad Sage, Jiraiya. After his fight with Sasuke, he vowed to train to get stronger so he can bring him back. Jiraiya saw the determination in his eyes, and decided to train him. Now, after three years, Naruto and Jiraiya are walking back to Konohagakure. At the gate, the "Eternal Chunins," Izumo and Kotetsu, were at the guard post for the day. There was silence, until Kotetsu spoke up.

"Man, this is boring. This is all we do after we became Chunin," said Kotetsu.

"Tell me about it. I understand that this is to protect Konoha, but couldn't Hokage-sama pick someone else to do this besides us?" Izumo asked.

"At least we don't have to do anything until someone enters the gate." Kotetsu said.

Wanting to check if anyone was coming, Izumo looked through the gate. Upon looking, he saw two figures walking towards them. Getting closer, he could make out that one had long, spiky white hair, while the other had short and spiky blonde hair. After seeing this, he knew that it was Naruto Uzumaki and one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. He turned to Kotetsu.

"Check it out" he said.

Kotetsu looked at where Izumo looked and saw the two walking towards them.

"Hey, isn't that Naruto and Master Jiraiya?" he asked.

"Yeah, looks like they're finally done with his training." Izumo said. Moments after that, the two walked up to the gate.

"Wait here, Naruto. I need to sign us in." said Jiraiya.

"No problem, Ero-sennin," Naruto said with a smirk. While Jiraiya was signing them in, muttering something about "disrespectful blonds," Naruto was looking over the place he called home.

"We're finally back," he said.

Jiraiya just finished signing them in and was about to turn to him when Kotetsu spoke.

"Before you run off Naruto, Hokage-sama wanted to see you the second you got back."

Naruto just smiled as he figured Tsunade wanted to see him after his training. Nodding, Naruto began making his way to the Hokage Tower. Figuring he would have some time to himself for a while, Jiraiya got a lecherous grin before disappearing via **Shunshin**.

After making his way inside, Naruto knocked on the door before hearing an "Enter!" from inside. Upon entering, Tsunade saw who entered and smirked upon seeing how much he'd grown. He was taller but still a little bit shorter than her, his hair had grown longer, almost completely covering his headband, which she noticed had a new fabric. She noticed that he had an annoyed look on his face, waiting for her to say something. She chuckled at this.

"_Even though he's grown, he's still the same kid as before,"_ she thought.

"Naruto, welcome back. How was your training?" she asked

"It was great! Ero-sennin taught some cool jutsu and taught me this cool one used by the Yondaime. He said it would take me over half the time training to master it, but I got it down in one year." He bumped his fist against his chest at this, feeling proud of himself. Hearing this, Tsunade was worried that Jiraiya taught him the **Hiraishin**, even though he couldn't use it himself. Wanting to satisfy her curiosity, she asked him, "Can you show me this new technique? I already know you mastered the **Rasengan**, so I'm curious what this jutsu is."

Naruto, nodding his head in response, took out a kunai and threw it at her, knowing she would dodge it. While she was surprised that he threw a regular kunai instead of the three-pronged one Minato used, she still dodged it by moving her head to the left. As soon as she dodged, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she was even more surprised to see Naruto smiling at her, because she kept her eyes on him the whole time and she didn't see him move, or see the yellow flash.

"_He's even faster than Minato,_" she thought. "_Maybe even more deadly."_

Naruto, seeing her surprised look, smiled harder before walking back to the front of her desk.

"So what do you think, baa-chan?" He asked

"To be honest, I'm genuinely impressed. I didn't think Jiraiya would teach you the **Hiraishin**."

"Yeah, I was surprised too. He said that the Yondaime personally gave him the scroll that teaches the **Hiraishin**, and to teach it to someone who he thought was worthy. He said he thought I was worthy and gave me the scroll." He said

Tsunade knew that this was only half true, considering Naruto didn't know the truth about his parents.

"_Leave it to Minato to want to teach his son his signature jutsu"_ she thought with a smile.

"Well, I guess that means that you must've grown up from the little brat I met a few years ago" she said with a smirk. Naruto pouted at this but smiled after, knowing that she was complimenting his growth. Thinking that this was all she needed, he was about to turn around to go home when she spoke again.

"Before you go, I need to tell you a few things. Knowing that you're probably tired and want to rest, I'll make this quick."

Naruto smiled at this, appreciating that she would make it quick.

"First, I want to assess your current skill level, so tomorrow you will be having a match with whoever I pick based on what Jiraiya believes your skill to be at when I talk to him. Second, I have another surprise for you. You can come in now," she shouted at the door. The door opened and Naruto couldn't believe who walked through.

It was Sasuke. 

**End.**

**This was my first ever fanfic, so I would greatly appreciate any feedback you can give. I plan on doing another chapter, so if you liked this one, then look forward to that. If you didn't like this but still read it, then I appreciate you reading this. I'm looking forward to your reviews.**

**FrozenFang**


End file.
